Dueling Couples
by shinkendetective
Summary: Rua and Ruka ask Yusei and Aki to substitute for their parents for parent teacher conferences. Will this help Yusei and Aki realize their feeling for each other? Not good with summaries. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first fanfic. Hope You all will enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5d's.

* * *

><p>Dueling Couples<p>

Ch 1 Favor

Yusei Fudo was on his duel runner way on his way to duel academy. He got a call from the twins Rua and Ruka earlier asking him to meet them after school; they asked if he could do a big favor for them.

"_I wonder what it is they want_." Yusei thought to himself.

A few minutes later he arrived at duel academy and to his surprise found Aki Izayoi sitting on the steps of the entrance.

"Aki." Yusei called out happily.

"Yusei." Aki said happy as well.

It was no secret that Yusei and Aki had feelings for each other, although neither of them has yet to admit it.

"What are you still doing here aren't classes over for the day?" Yusei asked.

"The twins asked me if I could stay after so they could ask me a favor." Aki replied.

"You too." Yusei said surprised.

This surprised Aki as well. "Well this is interesting. I wonder what they want."

Two seconds later the twins came out with worried looks on their faces.

"Okay you two were here what's all this about?" Yusei asked.

"Well…" Rua started. "You see tonight are parent teacher conferences for the younger students and Ruka and I were wondering if you two would fill in for our parents?"

Out of the four teens in Yuseis group Rua and Ruka always looked up to Yusei and Aki the most and saw them as parent figures.

Yusei and Aki look at each other and then smiled. "Of course we'd happy too." Yusei told the twins.

They twins expressions then change from worried to being over joyed.

"Yes! Thank you both of you!" Ruka cried out. Then both of them went over and hugged both Yusei and Aki.

"The conference starts at 7 will meet you two back a little before. Sound Good?" Ruka asked.

"I have no problem with that." Yusei said. Then he turn and Aki and asked, "Sound good to you honey." Yusei said jokingly.

"Sounds good to me sweetheart" Aki replied jokingly as well. Which caused all four of them to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Parent Trouble

It was 6:00 only an hour left before the conference Yusei finished getting ready and was on his way to pick up Aki. He was looking forward to being able to spend some time with Aki although he did wish Jack and Crow would stop giving him a hard time about it.

As Yusei was getting his duel runner ready Jack said, "Yusei a true gentleman would pick up his girlfriend in a car."

"Jack, Aki is not my girlfriend she and I are just filling in for Rua and Ruka's parents." Yusei replied.

"Besides we can't even afford a car because a certain freeloader who lives here keeps spending every cent we earn on blue eyes coffee." Crow said.

"What was that bird brain!" Jack yelled out.

"You heard me!" Crow started. "Because of you and your coffee addiction we are barely able to afford living here it's a miracle in fact that we were able to make this month's rent!"

Yusei saw this as the perfect opportunity to leave before he got involved in this dispute.

It was 6:15 in about another five minutes Yusei would be at Aki's house to pick her up. Just like Yusei Aki was excited to be able to spend time with him. A few seconds later she saw head lights coming up to hear driveway she looked and saw it was Yusei.

Aki came down to open to the door for him. "Hey Yusei." She started. "Wow I must say you clean up rather nicely Mr. Fudo." She said in a jokingly way.

"Thank you Mrs. Fudo." Yusei replied in his own joking way.

This caused both of them to laugh a bit. They were enjoying this game of husband and wife. They were about to leave from Aki's mom called out. "Hang on you two I want to get a couple of pictures."

"Mom." Aki said getting a little embarrassed.

"Oh come on. You two look so cute together I can't pass on this opportunity."

Aki then sighed. "Alright but only a few."

After a few seconds of pictures Yusei and Aki were on their way to duel academy. Once they got there they found Rua and Ruka waiting for them at the entrance.

"Yusei, Aki-nee chan." Rua called out.

"Hey there Rua did you two wait long?" Yusei asked.

"No we just got here ourselves." Ruka replied

All four went inside. The place was packed with parents and their kids walking in and out of classrooms. After waiting for about 10 minutes it was Yusei, Aki and the twins turn. Although they were not happy to see that the teacher that they were meeting with was Rudolph Heitman.

However after his match with Yusei he did change his ways of teaching and became a little least strict but he was still the least liked teacher at the academy. After a 20 minute discussion it was revealed that while Ruka was getting excellent grades Rua on the other hand was just barely slipping by.

After the meeting was over Yusei gave Rua a stern look.

"You mind explaining yourself Rua?" Yusei asked.

Rua laugh nervously. "Ha ha ha well you see…"

"How do you explain this!" A man yelled.

Everyone turned to look at two adults with angry looks on their faces looking down on a young boy. "Is this what you call doing your best?" The angry women yelled.

I'm sorry" The boy said looking down.

A second later the man slapped the boy. "You're a disgrace to our family name!" He yelled.

Just then tears started welling up in the boy's eyes and the father was about to slap him again but then Yusei cried out. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"What do you want?" The man yelled. "Stay out of our business."

Then Aki came in by saying, "I think you hurting a kid while he is down is our business."

"You would do the same if he was your kid and was second best." The women replied.

"Wrong it doesn't matter if he is first second or third what matters is that he is doing the best that he can" Ruka said.

"Only those who don't aspire to be great say that. If you're not number 1 then your nothing." The man replied.

Then a second later he took a good look at Aki then said, "Wait a minute I know you you're Senator Hideo Izayoi's daughter aren't you?"

"That's correct." Aki replied.

"Well then you above all others should know what it means to stand at the top." The women replied.

"Being the best doesn't mean having to be the best at everything. It means to try your hardest at what you do and in the end if you don't give up then you will reach your goal." Yusei said to both of them.

Aki nodded. "That's right."

"Ah I know you as well your Yusei Fudo the man who stole the title of king from Jack Atlas. Don't kid yourself you know if you didn't beat Atlas then you would still be in the slums of Satellite." The man said.

"Maybe but in the end that was not the case." Yusei said fighting back.

Aki then had a surprised look on her face. "Wait I know you as well your Kazuma Daido of the Daido card industry."

"Daido card industry?" Rua asked.

"Come on Rua even you should know who they are." Ruka replied. "The Daido card industry is the best place to get the rarest form of cards anyway in the world."

"I..I knew that." Rua said looking a little embarrassed.

"Look I don't have time to argue with scum like you." The man then turned his back on grab his sons hand and yanked him up."Come on you loser."

Yusei and Aki looked at each other they had enough of this.

"Hold it!" Yusei yelled. "We challenge you both to a tag duel. Me and Aki vs the two of you."

"A tag duel? Interesting what's in it for us if we win?" The women asked.

"If Yusei and I lose then we will work for you."

"But if we win you will leave the boy alone." Yusei said.

"Alright we accept." Kazuma said. "But you're dreaming if you think for a second you're going to win."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 everyone. Hope you enjoy**

Ch 3

Tag Duel

A few minutes later everyone went to the duel stadium to see the match. Rua and Ruka found seats in the middle.

"Hey Rua do you think Yusei and Aki will be alright?" Ruke asked.

Rua smiled. "Don't worry about it Yusei and Aki-nee chan will wipe the floor with those two creeps."

Meanwhile down at the stadium Heitman explain the rules for the tag duel.

"Alright here are the rules: All four of you will have 4000 life points each. You are allowed to use cards your partner has on the field, graveyard and hand. The duel is over when both partners life points are 0 are we clear?"

Yusei, Aki, and the Daido's nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." Heitman continued. "Then without any further Adue let the tag duel commence. We will do a coin toss to decide who goes first. Heads the Diado's. Tails Mr. Fudo and Mrs. Izayoi. Here we go."

The coin landed on heads.

"Alright the Daido's take the first move. Now let the duel start." Heitman said.

"DUEL!" All four duelist said.

"I'll start our team off." Kazuma Daido said. "Draw. I summon **Pitch dark dragon in attack mode. (effect/union Monster 900/600) **then I set 1 card facedown and that'll do it for now."

"Aki you make the first move for our team." Yusei said.

"Got it." Aki replied. "My turn Draw. I set a monster in defense mode then I set 2 card face down and that is it for me."

"My move then." Umeko Daido called out. "Draw. I play the spell card polymerization and fused my husband's dragon with my dark blade and fusion summon **Dark blade the dragon knight**. **(Fusion/Effect 2200/1500) **then I'll play the equip spell **Legendary sword **this will increase dragon knights attack by 300 points **(22002500). **That ends my turn."

"My move," Yusei called out. "Draw. _That was an impressive move using each other's monsters to create an even greater one Aki and I will have to be careful here_." Yusei thought to himself. I summon ghost gardna in defense position now as long as this card is face up on the field it is the only monster you can attack then I equip my ghost with mist body. Now gardna can't be destroyed in battle. Now I'll end by setting two face downs. Turn end."

"_This isn't good_." Aki thought. "_My face down was violent witch and when she is destroyed by battle I can add a plant monster with 1500 atk or less then on my turn I would have summon twilight rose knight then summon lord poison thanks to my knights effect then synchro summon my black rose dragon and use its effect to get rid of that dragon knight_."

"My turn." Kazuma said. Then he smirked. "I can tell by the look on your face Mrs. Izayoi that your boy friend there ruined a plan of yours I'm I right?"

Yusei was shocked then turned and saw the look on Aki's face and realized that Kazuma was right.

"Why do you think my husband and I are sure we can beat you?" Umeko said. "Simple." She continued. "Because our decks are compatible with each other's and I can already tell that yours are not."

A bit of sweet fell down from Yusei's head. "_She's right Aki's and my deck aren't really best suited for tag duels. This might be tougher than I thought." _He thought.

"My move." Kazuma said. "Now I equip our dragon knight with the spell **Fairy Meteor Crush.** Now thanks to this card when ever out monster attacks a defense monster the difference between our monsters atk and your monster def will be dealt to you as damage. Now Dragon knight attack Ghost Gardna."

Yusei responded to the attack with one of his face downs. "I activated my face down card Scrap iron scare crow now this card will negate your attack."

However Kazuma smirked again. "Sorry pal but I activate the trap card **Trap Jammer.** This card will automatically destroy your trap."

The dragon knight flew at Yusei's monster and then slash it. Thanks to mist body Yusei's monster was safe but the same couldn't be said for his life points.

**(Yusei life points 3400)**

"Are you alright Yusei?" Aki asked.

"Yeah don't worry Aki, sorry for messing up your plan by the way." Yusei said.

"Don't worry about it." Aki replied.

"My move." Aki called out. "_Now what should I do?" _She thought to herself. She looked at her hand she had seed of deception, twilight rose knight, wall of ivy and now evil thorn. "_Not a very good hand." _She said to herself. "_But this will have to do for now_." "I summon **Evil Thorn (Effect. 100/300) ** now I activate its special ability by sending it to the graveyard the opponent will lose 300 life points then I can special summon two copies of evil thorn from my deck. Now I'll inflict the 300 hundred points onto Kazuma."

The evil thorn that appeared blew up then the spike flew toward Kazuma.

**(Kazuma life points 3700)**

"Darling!" Umeko cried out. "How dare you do that to him." She yelled to Aki.

"Simple." Aki said smiling. "Because I can. "Now two more evil thorns will appear on the field. With that I'll end my turn."

"_You'll pay for that one brat." _Umeko said to herself. "I activate the trap card **Rageki Break**."

"What?" Yusei and Aki both said.

"You heard me." Umeko replied. "Now by discarding one card I can destroy any card on the field and I choose Ghost Gardna."

With that a lightning bolt flew out of the card directly at ghost gardna. A few seconds later Yusei's monster was gone. Umeko smiled.

"Now it is officially my turn. Draw" Umeko said. "I'll start by playing the spell **Cold Wave**. Now with this until my next turn none of us can set or activate spells or trap cards."

A few seconds later snow flew towards Aki and Yusei's facedown cards.

"_This isn't good now Yusei is wide open_." Aki thought.

"Now," Umeko continued. "I'll summon **Command Knight. (Effect. 1200/1900) **Now thanks to its effect every warrior monster, including himself will gain 400 atk points."

**(12001600) (25002900)**

"Also as long as there is another monster on our field you cannot attack command knight. Now Command Knight and dragon knight attack Yusei Fudo directly."

Both monsters started charging at Yusei.

"Yusei!" Aki, Rua and Ruka called out.

"I discard **Swift Scarecrow." **Yusei called out.

Suddenly a mechanical scare crow appeared in front of Yusei protecting him.

"What happen? Why didn't your life points drop?" Kazuma asked.

"It was thanks to my Swift Scarecrows ability." Yusei started replying. "By discarding it from my hand to the graveyard when I'm about to be hit by a direct attack it can negate the attack and end the battle phase."

"Grr." Kazuma growled.

"Phew that was close." Rua said.

"I end my turn." Umeko called out.

"My turn then. Draw" Yusei said. "I survived that round but I'll have to plan my next move carefully if Aki and I hope to win this."

Yusei looked at his hand carefully.

"Alright here I go." He called out.

**There isch 3 everyone Hope you enjoyed it. The 4****th**** and final chapter will be up soon. Who will win? Also will this change the relationship between Yusei and Aki? You'll find out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is everyone the final Chapter to Dueling couples. I hope you all enjoyed my first fan fic. **

Ch 4

At the end of the night

"My turn." Yusei called out. "Draw."

Yusei studied his hand carefully. He had Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, Graceful Charity, Level Returner, and now he just drew Miracle synchron fusion. Things do not look good. With the effect of Cold Wave still in he could not play either of the spell cards he had so for now all he could do was this.

"I'll play a monster in defense position. That'll end my turn."

"Hmph. Is that all?" Kazuma asked. "I expected more from the one who defeated Jack Atlas."

Kazuma then commenced his turn.

"My turn draw." Command Knight attack Fudo's monster."

With that the knight destroy Yusei's speed warrior.

"Now," Kazuma continued. "I'll have our dragon knight attack you directly Fudo."

Just like Yusei's life points decimated.

**(yusei life points 900)**

"That ends my turn." Kazuma finished.

"Yusei are you alright?" Aki called out.

"Yeah don't worry." Yusei replied.

"_We have to find a way to turn this around_." Aki thought. "My move. Draw" She then called out.

The card Aki drew was Hedge Guard

"_This could help a bit."_ She thought. "I switch my evil thorn to defense mode. That will end my turn."

"This is getting boring." Umeko said. "My move draw. Now the effect of cold wave is over. I play the spell card stop defense."

Aki gasped as her evil thorns mode was switched.

Umeko then commenced with the rest of her turn.

"Now I play the spell **Black Luster Ritual** and sacrifice the command knight and the axe raider in my hand and ritual summon **Black Luster Solider**." (Ritual. 3000/2500)

"Ah man things just went from bad to worse." Rua said.

"Yusei, Aki-san you can win I know you can." Ruka said to herself.

"Now," Umeko began. " First Dragon knight will finish the Fudo kid. Dragon knight attack!"

"I activate my facedown card." Aki said. "**Negate attack. **This will stop your monster and end the battle phase."

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Umeko stated.

"So you manage to survive one more turn doesn't matter. The two of you will never win since your decks aren't compatible with each other." Kazuma told Yusei and Aki,

"_He's right Aki's and my decks aren't best suited for a tag duel together. But there is one way we can win this." _Yusei thought to himself.

He then looked at Aki you then looked at him and saw that she also knew what needed to be done in order to win this. Then she gave him a smile assuring him that they can win this duel. Yusei smile back and then said, "Aki let's show them are own team work."

"Right behind you Yusei." Aki said to him.

"My turn." Yusei called out. "Draw."

The card yusei drew was zero gardna.

"I'll play the spell card **Graceful Charity.** Now thanks to this card I can draw three cards and discard two."

Yusei did as such. The cards he drew were drill synchron, shield warrior, and changer synchron. He then discarded changer synchron and shield warrior.

"Now I set two cards face down. Finally I summon **Zero Gardna (Effect. 0/0) **in attack mode and with that I end my turn."

"Now I activate my facedown card." Umeko said. "**Solemn Judgement.** Now by discarding half my life points I can negate the summon of a monster and destroy it and the monster I choose is **Zero Gardna**."

**(Umeko life points 2000)**

Within a split second Yusei's only monster was gone now.

"Do you really think you're going to win like that?" Kazuma asked. "Please. Let me show you how it's done. My turn draw."

Kazuma saw that card he drew then laughed.

"With this are victory is certain."

"_What did he draw?_" Yusei said to himself.

"Get ready." Kazuma said. "I play **Polymerization.** Fusing my three **Blue Eyes White Dragons **together to summon the **Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**!" (Fusion. 4500/3800)

**A/N I decided to make it that there are more than three blue eyes.**

"Now I play **Double Spell. **Thanks to this card I can discard one spell card and add one from another player's graveyard and I choose Umeko's and the card I chose is **Polymerization."**

"Ah man this is the worst things can get!" Rua yelled.

"Now I fuse **Blue Eye's Ultimate Dragon** and **Black Luster Solider** together and summon,"

Suddenly a Black Luster Solider jump on top of Blue eyes Ultimate.

"Come and show your power. **DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT!" (Fusion/Effect. 5000/5000)**

"**Dragon Master Knight** finish him off!" Kazuma yelled.

The three dragon heads fire blasts of blue energy from their mouths right at Yusei. The three blast made contact.

"YUSEI!" Rua and Ruka yelled.

"One down one to go." Umeko said.

"You think so?" Aki said.

"What?" Both Kazuma and Umeko said.

When the dust cleared it showed that Yusei still had 900 life points.

"How?" Kazuma asked.

"Simple." Aki said. "Before the attack made contact I activate my quick play spell **Seed of Deception. **Which allows me to special summon a level 2 or lower plant monster from my hand and luckily I had **Wall of Ivy** which I summoned to protect Yusei."

"Hmph doesn't matter." Kazuma started. "Did you forget our other dragon knight has yet to make an attack?"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Yusei said.

"Huh?" Kazuma replied.

Then he saw that they **wall of Ivy** was still there.

"How?" He asked.

"Because I use the effect of the shield warrior that was in my graveyard." Yusei started. "By removing him from play if he was in my graveyard any monster on mine can't be destroyed for the rest of the turn."

"The two of you are starting to get on our nerves. Just give up the two of you can't win." Umkeko told them.

"Umeko is right?" Kazuma started. "I told you before Fudo if you didn't beat Atlas then you would still be in the slums of Satellite. Losers will always be losers."

"That's not true in the end because I didn't give up my friends and I were able to bridge together Satellite and Neo Domino City." Yusei said fighting back.

"Right." Aki started. "We showed that anyone can make what they want become possible as long as they strive for it."

"Doesn't matter." Kazuma started again. "There is no card in your deck that can stop our **Dragon Master Knight**."

"Wrong." Yusei started. "You may be right in saying that Aki's and my decks are good for tag duels but you two have made a big mistake as well."

"Oh and pray tell what that might me?" Kazuma asked.

Yusei smiled and said. "The two of you have been focused on trying to get rid of me you haven't been paying attention that I was setting up the field for Aki to make our comeback."

The sudden realization cause both the Diado's to gasp.

"Now Aki." Yusei called out. "End this."

"You got it." Aki replied.

"Go get them Nee-chan!" Both Rua and Ruka yelled.

Aki turned to them and smiled. She then turned back to the Daido's.

"Here I go." Aki said. "My turn Draw."

Aki drew her card and knew what to do.

"I play **Spell Sanctuary. **Thanks to this card we all can now take a spell card our decks and add them to our hands. Also we can use them as quick play spells. Now choose your card."

All four of them took one card from their decks.

"Now," Aki continued. "I summon **Twilight Rose Knight." (Effect. 1000/1000) "**Now when my knight is summoned successfully I can special summon one level 4 or level plant monster from my hand and I choose **Lord Poison**." **(Effect. 1500/1000) ** "Now I tune my level 3 Twilight with my level 4 lord poison."

In the next second Twilight Rose Knight turned into three rings and Lord Poison turned into 4 balls of light. Then Aki said her chant.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, **Black Rose Dragon!" (Synchro/Effect 2400/1800)**

In the next second Aki's ace monster appear.

"Now I activate my monsters special ability by removing one plant type monster from play I can decrease the attack of one of my opponents monster to 0 and the monster I choose is Dark Blade the Dragon Knight."

"What?" Ruka and Rua yelled.

"You got too excited their Izayoi." Kazuma said. "You should have used the effect on our Master Knight then you might have had a chance."

"Who said I slip up?" Aki asked.

"Huh?" said Kazuma.

"I reveal my face down card." Yusei called out. "**Miracle Synchro Fusion.**" Thanks to this card we can summon a fusion monster that is made up of a dragon type synchro monster and one warrior type monster from either our fields or graveyards."

"What?" Kazuma said.

"Now I fuse my **Speed Warrior**." Yusei said.

"With my **Black Rose Dragon**." Aki said.

Then both said together. "And fusion summon **Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!" (Fusion/Effect 3200/2000)**

Now a dragon like knight appeared in front of Yusei and Aki.

"You had us scared for a second." Kazuma started saying. "Sure your monster is stronger than Black Rose Dragon but it's still not strong enough to take out our master knight let alone our life points."

"That's what you think." Yusei told him.

"What do you mean?" Kazuma asked.

"How's about we show them Yusei?" Aki asked.

"Yes lets." Yusei replied.

"Alright." Aki began. "I activate Draco-Equiste's effect. I can remove one dragon type synchro monster from my graveyard and then Draco-Equiste will gain that effect till the end of the turn and the monster I choose is my Black Rose Dragon. Now I remove a plant monster from my graveyard and now one of your monsters losses all of its attack points till the end phase and the monster I choose is your Master knight."

Now the Daido's strongest monsters Attack points drop to 0

"Still doesn't matter will still have life points." Umeko told Aki.

"Sorry but like we said before this is where the duel ends." Yusei said.

"You're bluffing." Kazuma said to him.

"We'll see about that." Yusei first said. Then he continued, "Now I activate my face down card **Level Returner **this will decrease our monsterslevel by two. Now Draco-Euqiste goes from a level 10 to a level 8 then.

"Then I'll play the spell **Double Attack**." Aki called out. By discarding one monster from my hand one monster on our field can attack again if its level is the same as the discarded monsters. So now I discard my level 8 Tytannial, Princess of Camellias so now our level 8 Draco-Equiste can attack twice."

"Finally," Yusei began. "I activate the quick play spell **Rush recklessly**. Till the end of this turn our knight attack points will increase by 700 points." **(32003900)**

"No this is impossible." Kazuma said.

"Just like we told you Daido. As long as you never give up their possibilities will always appear before you." Yusei said to Kazuma. "Now Aki let's end this."

"Yeah." She said to him.

Then together they both said. "**Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste **attack both Dark blade the Dragon Knight and Dragon Master Knight! Spiral Javelin!"

Yusei and Aki's monster then threw the javelin which then split in to two and destroyed both monsters

**(Kazuma life points 0) (Umeko life points 0)**

Heitman then announced. "That's it. Please give it up for the winners of this match Yusei Fudo and Aki Izayoi."

The whole stadium then cheered loudly.

"THEY DID IT RUKA! THEY DID IT!" Rua shouted while hugging his sister.

"Great job Yusei Aki-san!" Rua shouted towards the two of them.

Yusei and Aki walk towards each other and gave a high five.

"You great out there Aki." Yusei said.

"Ah, you as well Yusei." Aki said.

"Yusei Aki nee-chan." Rua called out as he and Ruka were running towards them.

The next second the twins had wrap their arms around Yusei and Aki. Just then the Daido's walk up to them. Yusei and Aki then held out their hands.

"Good Match." Yusei said.

Kazuma took it.

Then said. "You got lucky this time. Come on Umeko were leaving."

With that the two of them were gone.

"Hopefully they will learn from this." Aki said.

"Don't worry Aki-san." Ruka started. "When it is you Jack or Yusei teaching them they always take it to heart."

Aki then smiled at Ruka. "Your right."

A few minutes later after people, including the Diado's kid, finished congratulating Yusei and Aki everyone started to leave for home. Outside of duel academy a car was waiting for Rua and Ruka.

"Will see you two tomorrow at Popo's time shop right?" Rua asked.

"Will all be there." Yusei answered.

Rua smiled. "Great see you two tomorrow then. Bye"

"Thank you for doing this for us. Ruka said.

"It was our pleasure." Aki told her.

In the next few minutes Yusei had driven Aki home and walked her to her doorstep.

"Well I better get going." Yusei started. "Jack and Crow were arguing when I left and I'm pretty sure Zora has wrung their necks."

"Let me guess it was over blue eyes coffee wasn't it?" Aki asked.

"Isn't it always?" Yusei said.

Both of them then laughed a little.

"I had a good time tonight Yusei." Aki said.

"Same here." Yusei said.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed then the next second Yusei thought to himself. "_Just do it."_

It looked like Aki had the same idea cause in the next second their lips were locked on to each other. After what seem liked forever their lips left each other.

"I love you." Both of them said at the same time.

Both of them smiled.

"Goodnight Honey." Yusei said.

"Good night Sweetheart." Aki said.

And so a perfect ending at the end of the night.

**Well everyone there is the end of my first story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Look forward to my next ones.**


End file.
